musisifandomcom_id-20200214-history
Superman Is Dead
Bali, Indonesia | Genre = Punk rock | Years_active = 1995 - sekarang | Label = Sony Music Indonesia, Sony BMG Indonesia | URL = http://supermanisdead.net | Current_members = Bobby Kool Eka Rock Jerinx }} Superman Is Dead (disingkat SID) adalah sebuah grup musik dari Bali, bermarkas di Poppies Lane II - Kuta. Grup musik ini beranggotakan tiga pemuda asal Bali, yaitu: Bobby Kool sebagai gitaris dan vokalis, Eka Rock sebagi bassis, dan Jerinx sebagai drummer. Pada awal mula kemunculan, sekitar akhir tahun 1995, SID terpengaruh gaya musik dari band-band asing seperti Green Day dan NOFX. Di kemudian hari, inspirasi musikal SID bergeser ke genre Punk 'n Roll à la grup musik Supersuckers, Living End dan Social Distortion. Penggemar Superman Is Dead disebut Outsiders bagi yang laki-laki dan Lady Rose bagi yang perempuan. Sejarah Superman Is Dead yang biasanya dipanggil SID terbentuk pada tahun 1995. Awal mula terbentuknya SID (Superman Is Dead) dimotori oleh anggota band heavy metal thunder bernama Ari Astina sering dipanggil Jerinx yang ingin membentuk band baru. Dan drummer band new wave punk diamond clash Budi Sartika yg biasa dipanggil Bobby Kool yang ingin menjadi gitaris dan vokalis. Jerinx dan Bobby bertemu di Kuta Bali. Kedua orang itu kemudian sepakat untuk membentuk sebuah band. Pada saat itu bass masih diisi oleh additional bassist bernama Ajuzt. Band mereka pada awalnya membawakan lagu-lagu dari Green Day. Hari berganti hari datanglah personil baru yang bernama Eka Arsana panggilannya Eka Rock. Eka menjadi resmi sebagai personil SID. Dulu nama bandnya bukan Superman Is Dead tetapi Superman Is Silver Gun. Kemudian karena nama Superman Is Silver Gun kurang cocok bergantilah menjadi Superman Is Dead atau SID. Superman Is Dead mempunyai arti yaitu bahwa manusia yang sempurna hanyalah illusi belaka dan imajinasi manusia yang tidak akan pernah ada. Personil * Nama : Eka Rock ** Tempat/tgl lahir : Negara, 8 Februari 1975 ** Pendidikan : Sastra Inggris, Faksas Unud * Nama : Bobby Kool ** Tempat/tgl lahir : Denpasar, 8 September 1977 ** Pendidikan : Sastra Inggris, Faksas Univ. Warmadewa Denpasar * Nama : Jerinx ** Tempat/tgl lahir : Kuta, 10 Februari 1977 ** Pendidikan : Fakultas Ekonomi, Undiknas Denpasar Album Kuta Rock City Kuta Rock City dirilis secara resmi pada Maret 2003 dibawah label Sony Music Indonesia. Dengan single-single andalannya yaitu Punk Hari Ini dan Kuta Rock City yang kental dengan pengaruh Green Day dan NOFX langsung membuat nama SID disejajarkan dengan band-band rock.Selain beberapa lagu baru, SID juga menambahkan beberapa lagu lama dari album indie mereka tetapi dengan aransemen yang lebih baik dan baru. Album perdana SID ini langsung melambungkan nama SID sebagai band pendatang baru terbaik. Selain itu pula, ini merupakan langkah pertama SID di mayor label yang menimbulkan beberapa kontroversi di kalangan punk. The Hangover Decade Album yang dirilis tahun 2004 ini merupakan penanda 10 tahun SID berdiri. Di album keduanya SID masih mengambil jalur Punk seperti pada album Kuta Rock City, Di Album ini SID kembali memasukkan beberapa lagu lamanya seperti Long Way to The Bar, TV Brain, dan Bad bad bad. Black Market Love Album ketiga ini terkesan lebih dewasa , dengan lirik yang bercerita tentang kemarahan alam, keserakahan manusia, keadaan sosial dan politik. Dengan memasukkan unsur-unsur alat musik seperti akordion, trompet dan keyboards, seperti pada lagu Bukan Pahlawan dan Menginjak Neraka. Album ini dirilis tahun 2006. Angels & the Outsiders Album keempat yang dirilis tahun 2009 pada mayor label ini mengesankan bahwa semakin dewasanya SID. Masih seperti album sebelumnya, SID tetap mengandalkan lirik sosial dan perlawanan terhadap penindasaan. Album kali ini SID masih memainkan musik punkrock dengan sentuhan rock n' roll. Album SID ini menuai keberhasilan. Salah satunya adalah SID berhasil diundang ke Warped Tour Festival di Amerika Serikat dan melaksanakan tour di beberapa kota di USA. Ini merupakan keberhasilan SID karena merupakan satu-satunya band Indonesia dan band kedua di Asia yang dipanggil ke Warped Tour walaupun album mereka tidak dirilis di USA. Diskografi Sony-BMG Music Entertainment Indonesia * Kuta Rock City (2003) * The Hangover Decade (2004) * Black Market Love (2006) * Angels & the Outsiders (2009) Rilisan Sendiri * Case 15 (1997) * Superman Is Dead (albm) (1998/1999) * Bad Bad Bad (2002) Kompilasi * 100% Attitude (1999) ** Artis: SID, Djihad, Commercial Suicide, dll * No Place To Get Fun (2002) ** Artis: SID, Rocket Rockers, Respect, Naon, dll * New Generation Calling (2003) ** Artis: SID, Rocket Rockers, Shaggy Dog, The Bahamas, dll Video Klip *2002 "White Town” Album “Bad Bad Bad” Director by Outsider Film *2003 "Kuta Rock City” Album ”Kuta Rock City” Director by Rizal Mantovani *2003 "Punk Hari Ini” Album “Kuta Rock City” Director by Ridwan *2004 "Muka Tebal” Album ”The Hangover Decade” Director by Outsider Film *2004 "Rock ‘N Roll Band” Album “The Hangover Decade” Director by Outsider Film *2004 "Disposable Lies” Album “The Hangover Decade” Director by Umum Production *2006 "Bukan Pahlawan” Album “Black Market Love ”Director by Eric Est Movie *2006 "Black Market Love” Album “Black Market Love” Director by Bob Calabrito *2007 "Menginjak Neraka” Album “Black Market Love” Director by Eric Est. Movie *2007 "Lady Rose” Album “Black Market Love ”Director by Eric Est. Movie *2007 "Goodbye Whiskey” Album “Black Market Love” Director by Outsider Film *2008, Superman Is Dead Rock-A-Bali Australian Tour 2007, Produksi outSIDer Inc, Format DVD, For Promotional Stuff Not for Sale *2009, "Kuat Kita Bersinar " Album " Angels and The Outsiders" Director by Patrick Effendy *2009, "Jika Kami Bersama- Featuring Shaggy Dog " Album " Angels and The Outsiders" Director by Patrick Effendy *2009," Saint Of My Life" Album " Angels and The Outsiders" ,A footage music video from SID American Tour 2009 Award * Superman Is Dead "Hot & Freaky People 2003” MTV Trax Magazine January 2003 * June 2003 Superman Is Dead “MTV Exclusive Artist of the Month” * Double Platinum Sony Music for Kuta Rock City Album * 2003, MTV Award “Most Favorite New Artist” * 2003, AMI Award “The Best New Artist” * 2004, SCTV Music Awards “The Most Famous Album Nominee, Pop Rock Category” for Kuta Rock City Album * 2006, AMI Awards “The Best Rock Album Nominee” for Black Market Love Album * 2006, “Superman Is Dead The Best Local Band” The Beat Awards. * 20 the best Indonesian Album 2006 for The Black Market Love Album. Rolling Stones Magazine Januari 2007 * 150 the Best Indonesian Album for Kuta Rock City Album. Rolling Stones Magazine, Special Collectors’ Edition Desember 2007. * 50 Hype Things in Indonesian Music Industrial 2008 for Superman Is Dead. * Trax Music & Attitude Magazine Edition Januari 2008. Pranala luar * Situs Resmi * SID di Myspace Kategori:Grup musik Indonesia Kategori:Band underground Indonesia de:Superman Is Dead